The Punk and the Red Scissors
by Insert cringe name here
Summary: This is a story about a boy who gets mixed in with the story of Kill La Kill which eventually grows to all new heights. this story will inevitably contain some AU. I also plan on going on after the story because lets face it those ending credits did not do the shows ending any good.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup, so this is my first fanfic I've ever written. But before you leave thinking that this is going to suck I would just like you to please at least read the first chapter before you leave. Side note the size of each chapter and the time for each chapter to come out is going to be sporadic so just hang with me on this now let's begin the chapter! Also I do not own Kill La Kill so please don't sue. :)**

He was just like every other student in the world. Good grades,socially accepted and semi popular. Well that would be in a perfect world which it was not. In reality Mark Evans was the basic definition of a punk. His hair was a black and he had a fohawk with two blond streaks down the sides of his head. he also had blue eyes with what appeared to be lines going towards his pupils along with this he wore black sweatpants and a grey camo pattern hoodie along with a black shirt that had white stripes coming down the shoulders. He was currently heading to his new school in Japan called Honnōji Academy. "Hey can you please shut the fuck up I don't need you talking about me it's fucking annoying."

 **(After A few minutes)**

" Class this our new transfer student from America Mark Evans I am ."

Suddenly huge floating red letters appeared behind Mark that spelt his name .

"Da fuck?"

"Oh that that happens from time to time. It usually happens when a new story development happens I suggest you get used to it. Also take this and go sit next to Matoi." the teacher said in perfect english.

"What's this?"

"It's an automatic translator that helps you understand what we're saying."

"Kay but I still think it looks like one of those power reader thing from Dragonball Z." Mark muttered under his breath as he took his seat.

"I told you to can it!"

Mark looked over to the girl named Matoi.

"Nice bod." he muttered

"What did you say?!" she said as she looked over at him.

"I I said who are you?" mark stuttered

"First off that's not what you said and second I'm Ryuko Matoi. Anyways the teacher said you were from america so why are you here?

"Well first off this is my 6th high school this year and second I'm here because no school in the United States will accept me due to how many expulsions I have."

"How many and what for?"

"Close to twenty and for a lot of reasons from being in too many fights to pulling out a firearm in class."

"Jeez you're more of a delinquent than I am."she said.

" let me guess you're new here to?"

" yup I've only been here a couple days now crazy place let me tell you."

" Yea I guessed. So like why are you the only one who's not wearing a uniform?"

" uh no reason!" she said as she covered her bare belly with a flush appearing on her head. While mark was snickering.

"Hey did your parents come with you here?" a brunette girl with a bowl cut asked.

"Of course his parents came with him how else would he be here Mako." Ryuko said in a exasperated tone.

" what parents?" mark asked

"Wait you mean that you don't have any parents!Then how did you get here?" Ryuko asked in shock.

"Well my mom died right after she gave birth to me and my dad put me in a adoption center so he could marry into a company in order to get a better job effectively making me parent less. Also I got here by getting enough money to travel here duh" mark said.

"Ok then why don't you stay at my place!" mako said excitedly

"Now let's not get too hasty here Mako." ryuko said cautiously but it was too late Mako was on a roll

"...And you can tell us about America and we can eat mom's famous mystery croquettes together and we you can even sleep in Ryuko's room together!"

"WHAT!" both Mark and Ryuko said together

"No way!" Ryuko said

"Please it'll be fun and anyways where will he go other wise?" Mako asked

"Good point so I guess I'll go thanks." Mark said

"Then it's decided then he'll be staying at our house!" mako said excitedly

"'Sigh' I guess I'll walk you down there." Ryuko sighed.

Just then the bell sounded that told everyone that it was time to go home.

"Well then come on." Ryuko deadpanned. **(As he was following Ryuko.)**

"Well this is awkward." thought Mark. Right then a kid zoomed by Mark but Mark managed to catch the kid by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to put the kid in a one armed armlock with his other hand holding a 1911 pistol to the kids head all the while Ryuko stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

"Give it back." Mark said through grit teeth

"Give what back?" the kid said nervously. Mark cocked the gun

"You know full well what it is. Now give it back!" Mark yelled

"Matarō give back whatever you stole now before he shoots you!"she yelled in terror before she came to her senses and pulled out her scissor blade.

"Don't you dare do it." ryuko growled. Just then Mark let go of the boy only to hold him with a Mac 10 pointed at Ryuko.

"You don't get the importance of the thing he stole." he said calmly not even fazed by the blade not even a inch away from his neck.

"Jeez fine I'll put it back" as he put what looked to be that of a picture into Mark's pocket. That caused Mark to holster the two guns and return to normal. After a few more blocks they reached Makos house where Mrs. Mankanshoku greeted them

" Why hello there Ryuko and whom might you be mr?"

"I am Mark Evans but you can call me Mark."

"Ok then Mark. I think mako was just talking about you and how you look so cute with Ryuko."

" What!" both of them said together while getting furious flushes on there faces. Just then a round man who Mark only guessed was followed by Mako then Matarō

"You" Mark glared at the kid as Ryuko pushed him out of the room after Introducing everybody to him.

"So this is where you'll be staying for the rest of the year." Ryuko said casually. **(After a few minutes.)**

"Kids dinner!" Mrs. Mankanshoku yelled and everyone except for Mark showed up.

"Where's Mark?" Mako asked

"I think he's in my room I'll go get him." But when she opened her door she found that Mark was already sound asleep.

"Good night you Idiot." she said as she closed the door.

 **Well that about wraps that chapter up if you have any questions or ideas you'd like for me to implement then please do so in the review sections until then see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so we meet again… How are you doing? Well I can tell you one thing your day's gonna get a lot better now cause guess what new characters YAY now back to the story. ( ^_^)**

"Haaaa. Good morning." Mark yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning ha it's 1:00 in the afternoon, bozzo" Ryuko said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait what oh crap I'm going to late for the pick up! is it ok if I borrow your husband's car real quick? " Mark asked in a hurry.

"It's fine honey just return it when you're done you're also going to have to have someone come with you." the Mrs said.

"I'll go I'm interested in what he has to pick up." Ryuko stated.

" Ok then get in the car." Mark said **( On the road.)**

" So Evans what are you picking up?" Ryuko questioned.

" First off why are you calling me Evans my first name is Mark." Mark stated

"Well we aren't on a first name so I'm going to call you Evans unless you say otherwise." Ryuko responded

"Well I say otherwise" Mark jokingly said

" Kay Smartass I won't call you Evans anymore." Ryuko joked back.

"Anyways what I'm picking up is my ride. And maybe a few other things."

"Your ride?"

"What did you think that I just came here with two guns and my clothes?"

"Pfft no." Ryuko denied "shit he knew what I was thinking." Ryuko though when her thoughts were interrupted by music

"What's this trash!" Ryuko yelled

"This trash is American Idiot by Green Day and I actually like it."Mark stated in an annoyed tone.

"Well I don't change the channel I can't even understand what they're saying." Ryuko retorted obviously annoyed.

" Ever heard the rule that driver gets to pick the songs." Mark said and then began to chuckle which caused Ryuko to grin. Just then Ryuko saw a speed limit sign fly by which caused her to look at the speedometer which was maxed out.

"Why the hell are you flooring it?!" Ryuko said with a scared expression on her face.

"Do you see any cops around no scratch that do you see any cars on the road. No so I'm going to floor it." Mark stated matter of factly.

" How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up!"

"Who are you screaming at?" Ryuko asked

"You mean to say that you don't hear that low gruffy voice?"

"The person I know of that has that kind of voice is Senketsu."

"Who's he?"

"My kamui."

"Hello." said the voice. Just then big red letters that said Senketsu popped up on the hood of the car causing Mark to hit the brakes."Ugh Senketsu do you really have to speak in third person I mean I can sort of get the monologue but really bro?"

"Wait your clothes can speak how and since when?!"

"Yes he can speak, I don't know how he can speak and science always and he likes to monologue so get used to it." Ryuko responded obviously amused by the current situation.

"Oh well we're almost there so I might as well cope with it." Mark thought to himself.

 **( At a random Motorcycle shop)**

" whoa nice bike what kind is it"

" It's a Ducati 1098R" Mark said pointing at the yellow sports bike that had black Holsters on it .

" I thought you were into dull black, white and dare I even say it grey." Ryuko mockingly.

" first off my favorite colors are yellow and black. Second the only reason why I wear those colors is so I don't stand out in a crowd."

"Fair enough." **( Outside the shop)**

" Ok Ryuko I suggest you go home now unless you want to get into some pretty shady shit." Mark advised

"I'm ok with that anyways I was ordered to stay with you so yea."

"Ok then prepare yourself to go to the black market."

"Wait you never said anything about the black market!" said the now nervous Ryuko

"Welp it's too late now so come on." said Mark before he sped off. **( On the road)**

" So why are we even going to the black market?" asked Ryuko who was talking out the window.

" Did you not notice the two holsters on the side of my bike there gun holsters!" Mark Yelled over the sound of the wind and the motors.

"For what kind of guns you already have two guns already!" Ryuko yelled back

" Ones a SPAS-12 while the others a M16A1 full auto rifle."

"Why the hell do you need that much fire power?"

"In Case of run ins or fire fights."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yup just take a right and follow me." By now the two were in the middle of a heavily wooded area when suddenly there was a ramp that ramped to the other side of a large fall Mark managed to make it but Ryuko had to break before the ramp.

"Ryuko this is as far as you can go. Go back home!" Mark yelled from across the ravine

"Why is there a random jump here!?" Ryuko yelled back

"This was a bridge but the people in the black market blew it up so that the cops can't get over here without jumping. Now go back!" he yelled again

"I would suggest going back to Ryuko there's no more help we could be now."

"You to Senketsu? Fine I'll go back home but you better be back soon or else is going to have my head!" she yelled before heading back.

 **(At the drop off point)**

"Now lets see here." Mark picked up the two guns and placed them into the two holsters. He was just about to leave when he noticed who the residents mansion belonged to it read

[Isaiah Evans]

"Huh I wonder why my father's name is on there hey maybe it'll help me get closer to finding my father." but right as he was stepping up to the now burned down mansion a trap door opened causing Mark to fall down  
"Shit."

"Ow that fucking hurt. Oh well I guess I'll start looking around here."

"Shit there's a splinter guess I have to pull it out, pfft I'm spilling so much blood it would make a anime character light headed." he said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Oh come on Senketsu isn't supposed to be here right now."

"Who's Senketsu also put me on!" said a black hoodie with what seemed to be a black and yellow eye on each shoulder and white sweat pants almost the exact same as the on Mark was wearing right now.

" No way I aint homo bro!"

"If you won't put me on then I'll put me on you"

"No stop you pervy get up,argh!"

"Ow, your blood's realy hot."

"Of course it is I was force dressed by my own clothes! Speaking of which can you please get of me?!"

"I can but then you won't be able to get out"

"Fine then at least tell me your name"

"I don't know"

"Fine I will make one up for you… how do you say hot blooded in japanese?"

"I believe it's nekketsu."

"Congratulations your name is now Nekketsu." Mark dead panned.

"First off can you please not do that and second how'd you know my name?"

"I know your name because of the message your father left you."

"Wait you know my father!?"

"I only know he created me. Now here's the massage."

" To my eldest and only son. If you are reading this then I am most likely dead either from old age or from the hands of my wife Ragyo. If the latter is the case then I give you the kamui that is giving you this message along with the zatoichi sword on the pile kamui came from. But along with these two gifts comes two burdens you must uphold the first and foremost is to bring down Ragyo while the second but equally important is to keep my two daughters safe unfortunately I cannot give you the names in the case that Ragyo is hearing this. One last thing befor this message ends I am Incredibly sorry I could not stay with you but I had to leave for the greater good. Goodbye my son and good luck."

"Well that was a very solemn monologue." he said as he picked up the zatoichi.

"Well we might as well get out of this hole i'm getting a bit light headed. **(About 30 minutes later at the Mankanshoku house.)**

"Ugh it's getting late where is that idiot" Ryuko said to herself

"The monologue ain't helping Senketsu."

"Sorry"

"That's it I'm" just then Ryuko heard a knock at the door

"Better late than never I guess" she muttered as she opened the door only to find a lump of flesh and bone that is Mark on the doorstep

" Oh shit Marks down!" Ryuko yelled scared for Mark's life.

"Out of the way doctor coming through." said Mr. Mankanshoku before he took he checked the kids vitals.

"How's he looking Doc." Ryuko asked with a serious face.

"He just knocked out due to blood loss but what I can't figure out is how he loss the blood cause there's wound or anything." the man of the house said confused.

" well either way he needs his rest. Ryuko can you be a dear and help me move his corpse to your room thanks." said with a smile

"Kay?" Ryuko replied and she helped the Mrs put him to rest.

 **So Senketsu is back along with a new kamui Nekketsu cool. Then surprise surprise Marks dad is actually Isshin Matoi! Even I wasn't expecting that reveal to come this soon oh well. Please review what you thought of the story so far it helps me better my writing. I would also share this story to other people so they can enjoy the story to thanks. Next episode is going to be the first canon episode yay until then my dudes and dudettes.**

 **P.S. this is Mark's theme song**

 **watch?v=GEHukjv8NCg**

 **Props to Rev Theory for making this.**


	3. filler 1

**Sorry about missing yesterday's deadline I had to pull an All nighter for the midterms I had and let me say that shits hard. But oh well oh and one more thing this is filler episode since I'm still working out the plot for the cannon episode but this story will be short I promise. So I guess you deserve a rundown of what will happen in this episode in the case you want to skip so let's do this Senketsu style. So what this story follows is the views of Satsuki and Ryuko on the night that Nekketsu is found and also while mark is still knocked out so no mark in this episode good to go? Good. P.S. I do not own KLK that would be studio Triggered. (*o*)**

" I'm home!" Ryuko yelled into the house.

" Hello dear where's Mark?" the woman asked.

"He said he had to run a few quick errands and that he will be back shortly." Ryuko lied.

" Oh, ok then feel free to do what you want." the Mrs said with a smile on her face.

"Well since he isn't here and that I am free Maybe I can found out more about mark." Ryuko said to Senketsu.

"I suggest we go to Mikisugi's place." the god robe answered back.

"Ugh why his place?" Ryuko moaned.

"Well do you have any better ways to start?" Senketsu asked rhetorically.

"No" Ryuko answered

"Then let's go" Senketsu ordered. **( Meanwhile in the school tower.)**

"Inumuta I want all known facts on Mark Evans in a Report by tomorrow morning. Nonon get the Arts and Crafts club to construct an arena fit for three people in Kamui's."

" three kamui's? I thought only you with the soon to be adjourned Junketsu and Matoi's slutty Senketsu. Questioned Nonon. Just then a yellow beacon of light was emitted in the distance

"As of Now there are three known Kamuis now if you'll excuse me I have some clothes to don." **( Now back to your regularly scheduled Ryuko.)**

" Damn thats one serious light to be able to see it in the day they need to turn that shit off." Ryuko stated.

" well we're here." the kamui deadpanned.

"Cool let's go in" Ryuko said as she busted open the door not even bothering to knock.

"Mikisugi we have a...huh? Ryuko said confused when she noticed no one was here

"Huh oh well what you gunna do I guess we might as well head back home." Ryuko said defeatedly. **(Right after the end of ch 2.)**

"Hey Mako is it just me or does it feel weird to you also has that yellow and black targets always been on Marks hoodie?" Ryuko asked sensing something was wrong while Senketsu was staring at Nekketsu.

"Yea it feels like goose bumps and no I've never seen those on Marks sweater before. Either way I need to go to sleep good night. Mako said as she collapsed into a sleeping mound of meat.

"Yea good night." Ryuko muttered back.

 **So there you have it mark was knocked out ep 3 is set up now all I have to is write it but that's going to take a while so expect the next chapter by sunday EST bet until then adios muchachos also don't forget to review your revisions will help me allot.**


End file.
